The Missing Potter
by Moonymarauders
Summary: Forbidden to talk to my Twin Brother, Forbidden to say who i was really was, it wasn't the life i asked for But that's what you get for being the Chosen one's Twin Sister
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Severus Snape wasn't something I could come to terms with. We hadn't had the greatest relationship But he was, my Godfather and he had care for me dearly. He had been there for me when I need him, He had listened to my teenage stupidity and as always helped me make the right decisions. But he was gone, gone forever.

"Becca, its going to start." My best friend Zane whispered as he pulled me up. I watched as six people carried the coffin of my late Godfather towards his final resting place. All the memories came flooding in... Him taking me for longs walks and buying me ice-cream, the way he could never hide anything from me and the rare smile. Tears poured down from my green eyes, as the speeches droned on, the faint tug as I was pulled to say my final goodbye, To place the Lilly on his coffin. As I remembered his smile as he spoke of my mother, Lilly Potter. Losing Severus Snape ruined my life, I had no one but sympathetic friends and a twin brother I'd been forbidden to contact .

"Rebecca" a sweet voice called from behind me, I turned to see Cho Chang. Silently wondering why most people had come, they had never liked him.  
>"Cho, Its been so long" I said in voice higher pitch then my own, as I ran to hug her. Noticing Harry and the Weasley family watching me, Strangely.<br>"Too long, Becca, Are you going to the Burrow for dinner?" She asked sympathetically.  
>Tears ran down my face as I tried to smile.<br>"of course, Shall we head there now?" I asked as I grabbed onto Zane and Cho and twisted on the spot. 

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this! I know its short but I wanted it start of like this. I promise it will get longer and better :) please review I would love to know what you think. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: anthony37 thanks for being my first review! And you will find all that out as we go on.  
>Hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thanks for putting this on your story alerts! It means a lot to me. xx<em>

The scent of homemade food and Chickens hit me as we arrived at The Burrow. Cho ran off to talk to some Gryffindors as Zane dragged me towards the food.  
>"How did you know Snape?" a voice from beside me said innocently. I turned to see Harry Potter, My head screamed to runaway but I simply said,<br>"He was my Godfather, what about you? I thought you hated him?" He smiled as he continued to grab food and said,

"he spent his life looking after me, I just didn't know until he died"  
>"oh, im sorry" I replied as I grabbed a napkin and went to sit down.<br>"Ah Becs, Lovely Brother to Sister conversation im guessing, or does he still not know?" Draco Malfoy Whispered in my ear. I laughed as I said "no, He doesn't Drake. I don't think now is the right time"

"Now is the perfect time, Well after the food but he deserves to know the truth Becs, He's your brother, and I don't like seeing you this way" he said seriously as he kissed my cheek and walked off to his family. I quickly finished my dinner and went to the bin,my thoughts on what Draco had said. As I walked back I heard the booming voice of Horace Slughorn.  
>"Rebecca, one of my most talented students. Well we shouldn't be surprised, she is a Ravenclaw" as he dragged me into the small group. I looked around to see Hermione, Ginny and Harry. They all smiled at me sympathetically.<br>"i never saw you at any of the meetings?" Ginny questioned.

"Ah.. She was always to busy with Quidditch practices, Detention and Her Occlumency classes." Horace replied.  
>"you played chaser, right?" asked Ginny<p>

"yea they say my aim is amazing" I replied heartily. And we disappeared in a long conversation about Quidditch

After a long time of sympathetic or Quidditch related conversation, I was back with Zane.  
>"So Becca , what's going on between you and Draco?" Zane inquired<br>"Zane! Seriously... nothing is going on, were just friends" I replied  
>"Really, Friends? You call him Drake, He calls you Becs... The nicknames are a dead giveaway, Just give in Rebecca. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind" He Teased. I poked my tongue out at him and shoved him playfully then started laughing...<br>"What's Funny?" asked a smiling Draco, Zane simply shrugged. I stopped laughing and manged to compose myself.

"it's nothing Draco. This is a funeral, nothing is funny." I replied  
>"Being formal are now, are we Miss Evans?" Draco replied with a huge grin as I slapped his arm.<br>"Malfoy! Someone could have heard you" I whispered  
>" Chill Evans, Then you won't have to tell Harry." He said as he grabbed both my arms and pulled me towards him.<br>"OI!, Lovebirds, I'm right here!" Zane almost shouted. We quickly broke apart and mumbled apologies, Our cheeks bright red as we looked around awkwardly. Everyone suddenly stopped talking as Kingsley Shacklebolt started his speech. His voice made everything so much powerful, so emotional. The tears started again, I couldn't do this, Everything hurt, Death hurt. Why did he have to die... I continued to cry as Draco pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me. Kingsley finished his speech and people started to leave. I clung to draco, He was my light. I guess he always had been but now he was free, free of Lord Voldemort and free of his fathers rules. I reluctantly pulled away from him as he went to leave, Kissing my forehead and whispering Good Night. I turned to see Harry, A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he said "im so sorry, I know this will be the hardest for you." he slightly shrugged then continued "You really make Draco happy, its good to see him like that, oh yea I heard him call you Evans? Are you related to Lilly Evans by any chance?"  
>"Ah, yea, She's my mum.." I replied awkwardly<br>"So that would make us...?" He replied clearly shocked.  
>I slowly said "yea we're Brother and Sister... Twins actually"<p>

_author's note: please review! Bad or good reviews are good! I just want to know what people think of this. Oh, and tell me about anything you find odd! So I can explain it in the next chapter or a later one  
>Thanks for reading! xxx<em> 


	3. Chapter 3

"**Were Twins?, and no one thought to tell me this!... How could no one tell me this, And you, why didn't you tell me?"** Harry yelled, clearly angry. I cringed inside. This was everything i'd bee dreading  
>. I swallowed and replied "im sorry Harry, I really am. But I was forbidden to tell you. Dumbledore said it was best you didn't know me, that we lived separate lives"<p>

"And you thought it was okay letting me live a lie" Harry said, his words dripping with anger. He wasn't yelling anymore which made feel worse. He was known for his anger.  
>"no I didn't, There was so many times I wished I could of told you. But Professor Dumbledore said it was better you didn't know me." The tears started again, Why was I all of a sudden so emotional. I wiped away the tears and started talking, "Harry, im so sorry but I trusted Dumbledore. I believed it was better for you, that he had some big reason, I wasn't allowed to know. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me, you're the only person I have left..." Harry only stared at me blankly, His eyes full of anger. So I grabbed my jacket,muttered goodbye and twisted on the spot. <p>

I landed outside the home of my late Grandparents. They had died in a car crash in the summer before my 5th year. And now the house was mine. I had lived here all my life, in the small town of cokeworth. I contemplated walking down to spinners end but I couldn't face it. So I walked through the gate and up to the house, " I really need to fix these gardens. Grandma would kill me" I said aloud as I unlocked the door. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Dust covered everything,the house smelt like old books and old people instead of smelling like vanilla candles, Whatever Grandma was cooking and slightly like tobacco. I laughed quietly. I had avoided coming back after their deaths. I had stayed at Zanes or the Leaky Couldron. I started muttering spells, slowly the house started to look lived in. The dust vanished, the lights turned on and the fire started. I walked into the Kitchen and started removing all the mouldy food. I spent the rest of the night cleaning up before I collapsed in front of the fire. 

I awoke to the smell of bacon and someone humming. I got up pushing off the blanket and stretching. I walked down the hallway still wearing my black dress, I went into the kitchen to see Harry searching around the kitchen. "the plates are in the cupboard above the dishwasher" surprising myself that I still knew where everything went. I started feeling numb so I sat down. He grabbed the plates and served breakfast.  
>"Wow, this is amazing" I said surprised. He chucked softly and replied "Secretly, I stole Molly's recipe" He smiled slightly, "and I heard with you, Food is a good way to apologize" I laughed ads I asked " and who told you this?"<br>"Your Boyfriend...?"  
>"I don't have one, unless you count my cats?"<br>"So last night with Draco wasn't what everyone thought it was..."

my cheeks redened as soon as he said Draco. Why did everyone think we were together.  
>"No it wasn't, were just friends."<p>

"Becca, I doubt that. You two looked so happy and Ginny wouldn't shut up about you two. Apparently you two are this year's hottest couple" he said as waved his fork around.  
>"You're supposed to be the 'protective Brother' especially since you two kinda hate each other."<br>He laughed, then said "Me and Draco are working to fix things and he makes you Happy and as your brother, I want you to be happy" I muttered thanks and continued eating.  
>As I put our dishes in the dishwasher I said, "So im guessing you want to know everything?"<br>"Yes I would and im sorry for blaming you last night. It was just hard." He replied sadly.  
>"its Fine, I would have done the same. So what do you wanna know?"<br>"Who Knew?"  
>"Most of the order or people who knew our parents well, My friend Zane and Draco guessed 3rd year and that's all."<p>

"And Dumbledore said I wasn't to know about you?"  
>"Yes he believed it would be better for you."<br>"okay... Who did you grow up with?"  
>"Our mothers parents up until they died and then Severus was my guardian." the sadness had crept back into my voice and I had to force back tears. Harry noticing my discomfort, Frowned and stood up.<br>"thanks for telling me this but I have to go. Maybe we could meet up and talk some more." I smiled and stood up. " Sure that would be great, See ya." We quickly hugged and he left. 

I looked at the letter again. What was Harry thinking, 'A Double Date', Me and Draco weren't even dating. We were probably more than friends, I do remember being really pissed when he went to the yule ball with Pansy... but were definitely not a couple. That would be really awkward. But here I was trying to find a dress to wear. "The dark green looks best on you."i jumped and tried to cover myself. I was only in my Bra and Underwear.  
>"Seriously Drake, you could know... now, get out"<p>

He chuckled as he left. I put the green dress on, and curled my dark red hair.  
>"You look amazing Becs."<br>"Shh, I still have to put my make-up on."  
>He walked over and hugged me from behind, Whispering in my ear, "Rebecca, you don't need make-up to be gorgeous."<br>"Draco, Shh." I smiled and started applying make-up, His arms still around my waist. I turned and started fixing his tie, "you really need to learn how to do this properly."

He smiled and kissed my hand. "But, Becs I love it when you do it." He replied with a smirk.  
>"You know I won't always be there to do it."<br>"I could change that.."  
>This felt so right, it scared me. And secretly, I would love if I had to be with him all the time... but we had to go, "time to go, we don't want to be late"<br>"Yay, our first date" he said like a child in a candy store as I grabbed my bad and dragged him to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I took so long to update! I don't really like this chapter but I'm going to put it up so you have something to read. Can I thank Anthony37 for giving me reviews (your reviews encourage me write!) I thought that too and at some point I might do a chapter is Harry's view so he can express his feelings.  
>Everyone does, but I believe if Dumbledore said to keep her a secret they would have. Well I hope you enjoy and please Review! Xxx<br>_

"So Rebecca, what are you planning to do as career?" Ginny asked sweetly from across the table.  
>"Um, Probably Auror work. After the war it just seems the right thing to do." I replied as I played with my food. I noticed Ginny looking over at the men as they played pool.<br>"they seem to be getting on" I said with a smile.  
>"They do, Harry decided holding a grudge would be a bit stupid. Ron won't let it go though..."<br>I laughed as I replied "I'm not surprised, They made each others life hell."  
>Ginny sighed, as windows were smashed in. We ducked down and looked to see wannabe death eaters arriving through the missing windows. Everything went silent and then the screams started. Ginny stood and grabbed me, we started to run. I stopped, whispering "Harry and Draco?"<br>A look of concern swept across her face only to be replaced by a strong a confident look.  
>"they'll be okay, we need to leave!"<br>As we arrived at the door, I looked back to see Harry dueling and Draco no where in sight. Ginny and I looked at each other and ran the other way. As we shot spells at the death eaters, I looked to see Harry falling to the ground. Ginny with the same idea as me was running towards Harry. By the time we reached him blood had soaked his top and his pulse was slow. Pain... it was all I ever felt these days.I had lost everyone except for Harry and I couldn't loose him. If I did, It would kill me. I started muttering healing spells but nothing worked. I wanted to scream then Ginny simply whispered "Sectumsempra." Everything made sense now, Dark magic. "we need to get him somewhere safe."i said simply. I looked around to see that the restaurant was empty except for the injured and their families. I knew Draco was gone but I stilled looked. I felt a hand grab my arm and then a tube sensation. We had arrived at the burrow. I tried to steady myself but fell. Everything went black.

I woke up to find myself in a strange room. The simplicity gave it away as guest room. I got up and looked out the window. My skin bathed in the warm light as I remembered last night. I fell to the ground. I felt strong arms lift me up onto my bed. _I'm so pathetic._ I looked up to find myself staring into warm Brown eyes,eyes that mirrored my pain.  
>"Hi im George, you okay?" he said with a small smile seemed so foreign. It surprised me, he used to be so happy and confident.<p>

"I fine, Thanks though" I replied shyly. He grabbed a tray and handed it over.  
>"Your Rebecca right? Harry's twin."<br>"Yea the one he never new about." I said shakily. He gave me small smile and squeezed my hand. As he went to leave I said quietly "How is harry?"

"he is still asleep, But Mum said he'll wake up soon. Everything is healed."  
>"Im sorry about Fred, I know how hard it is to loose the people you love. But I have no idea how I would cope if I lost my twin."<br>"I hope you never have to, Rebecca. For everyone's sake." he replied as he left.  
>I soon realized why George had brought me my breakfast. He knew how it felt, he just never had the chance to be told 'he'll wake soon'<p>

As I open the door to Harry's room. My heart flooded with relief, He was pale but breathing. George was right. I sat beside him holding his hand hoping he would wake. I just wanted to know he wasn't leaving me. The Door opened and Ginny came in. I Gave her a small smile which she returned. Then her face turned Grim. "they found Draco." _Oh, how could I forget..._  
>"is he okay?" I asked my eyes threatening to leak.<br>"He will be, His parents have him, and he asked for you."  
>I looked to Harry as if asking for his acceptance but it was Ginny who gave it to me.<br>"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind, go"  
>I quickly kissed Harry's cheek then ran outside. Twisting on the spot<p>

I arrived in front of a massive Manor. I quickly rung the doorbell as I tried to act normal. Lucius opened the door welcoming me inside. He led me towards Draco's room. As we passed the dining room, the pain of losing everyone, because of the man who had run this house not so long ago, became to much. I fell to the cold, dark wooden floor. Sobs shaking my body. Narcissa's arms wrapped around me as she tried to comfort me.  
>"Why did he take everyone away from me." I manged to choke out in between sobs. I felt a light kiss on my forehead as someone picked me up carrying me down a hallway and then placing me in a warm bed. The sobs turned to whimpers as I drifted to sleep, the second time today.<p>

_Authors note: please pretty please write and review (I wont set an amount but they do help me continue writing) also thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
>Please review!<br>_

_Also you can follow me tumblr ar .com as I will be putting updates about the story on there :)thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 THE MISSING POTTER.

A high, Evil laugh came from down the hallway. Surprisingly I walk towards the Laugh. The manor seemed Darker even possibly colder. The closer I walked to the laugh the more the pain in my chest grew. My body continued to walk on its own accord even though my mind screamed that it was a bad idea. My feet turned the corner, Showing me my worst nightmare come true. I ran to Harry begging him to wake up.  
>"He won't Rebecca, He's gone" A cold voice hissed with a high laugh, I turned to see Dark Red snake-like eyes glaring at me. Suddenly the pain in my chest went. Everything went Black.<p>

A Scream woke me up. Strong arms wrapped around me whispering gentle words.  
>"Shh, you're going to be okay." I sunk into the embrace, Slowly remembering my dream.<br>"Why does he take everyone away form me?"

"Who Becs?"  
>"Voldemort" I managed to choke out as I trembled in his embrace.<br>"He's gone now, He won't ever take anyone away from you. I promise."  
>I looked up at Draco smiling, I kissed him clumsily then snuggled into his chest, Waiting for Sleep.<br>But Sleep never Came. I sighed Feeling defeat, So I carefully disentangled myself from Draco's arms as he quietly snored. Watching to make sure he didn't wake, I slid my clothes on and left. 

I found myself arriving at a Familiar Cafe . I stood outside smiling, I needed to get my life back on track. I took a deep breath, breathing in the environment and entered the cafe. The smell of Coffee and freshly baked goods reminded me of the past. The place hadn't change a bit. The leather seats were still faded, Coffee still stained the old varnished tables and the same European paintings lined the walls. I ignored the sadness that threatened my walls and ordered my same old order, A vanilla latte and a warm brownie. I Sat down at my Favourite spot that overlooked a small rose garden that bordered the woods, Grandad had always loved the roses. My latte and brownie arrived. The bitter sweet taste of coffee warmed my bones as I gazed at the gardens, my brownie left uneaten,  
>"Everyone knows their brownies are disgusting, yet you still buy them" a cheery voice said as they sat down. "You want the rest?"<br>"Sure." he replied as he scoffed it down, a typical Weasley Trait.  
>I gave him a quizzical look as he wiped his face with the back of hand.<br>"So, what are you doing in Cokesworth, George?"  
>"Same thing as you, Becky. Trying to forget what happened." He flashed his signature smirk. " How about we take a walk, I hear your mother loved these gardens."<br>"Actually she preferred the lake just past the gardens." I said teasingly as I got up. We started walking. neither saying a word, just smiling like nothing bad had ever happened. Like we hadn't lost the one we loved. We walked for a while in silence until I noticed a rosebush I had love all in my childhood. I stopped, savouring the sweet smell of the roses.  
>"You're Favourite flower is one with no name?" George cheeked. I turned, pushing his arm.<br>"It Doesn't need a name, its still beautiful" I replied with a pout  
>"Sure thing, little Rose" He said smirking. I smiled back and Started running. I looked back to see him Chasing me, I ran even faster as I reached the woods. I kept running the caffeine running through my blood. He knew I was Faster but kept running enjoying the chase. I stopped. I had reached the lake, the memories poured in.<br>"I caught you," George whispered huskily into my ear, the smell of Cinnamon and fireworks lingered in the air. Perspiration beads ran down our face as we tried to catch our breaths. I burst out Laughing, the warms sound filling the air. I had never felt so happy yet so sad.  
>"What's so Funny?"George asked looking confused.<br>"I'm Faster than you."i replied before I burst out laughing.  
>"Betcha, you can't catch me" he said as he ran off, I raced after him. My heart thumping loudly against my ribs. Twisting and turning through the maze of trees. I saw George standing in a clearing, I panicked, Something seemed odd! But before I could reached him, Robed figures grabbed me and everything started to spin.<p>

I woke up on a familiar moth eaten couch, I looked around the dimly lit room to see bookshelves lined in dust covered the walls. Robed figures stood in a ring around me.  
>"Finally the Missing Potter awakens, Send Potter the letter." The tallest said mockingly. He looked directly at me revealing his silver mask " and you, will stay here. Thankfully your godfather lived around muggles"<p>

Before I could try to escape something hit my head and the room disappeared.

"i don't wanna get up... go away Severus." I mumbled as I woke up, the realization that I was a prisoner wasn't a good way to wake up. I got up and wandered the house. The scent of elven wine and old books hung in the air as did dust. As I expected, there was no food just wine. I grabbed a bottle and sprung to the lounge turning on the radio. Taking a gulp I turned the music up, Dancing around the room. I needed to be Rebecca Lilly Evans again, and this I what she would have done in this situation right?

"You've just been kidnapped and all you do is dance around like a fool?" I turned to see a tall redhead staring at me with an oddly formal smile. "i tilted the bottle towards him "you want some?"  
>"No, were leaving."<br>I but my lip, this wasn't like George.. "What did I call Umbridge after the Detention we shared?"  
>"You didn't call her anything, now come on were leaving."<br>"yea... I did."  
>George suddenly fell to the floor.<br>"As I recall, little rose. You called her a bitch and she heard."  
>I looked up smiling, he hadn't been brainwashed. It hadn't been him. I ran towards him throwing myself into his arm. Breathing the familiar warmth. "Are you rescuing me?" I said as I looked up. He laughed a warm laugh. "Yes your highness, Draco would kill me if I left you with wannabe death eaters and a fake me." I smiled, following him out into the misty street. "Wait, I need to hide this place, I'll catch up. I turned around and started muttering a spell that would make me the secret keeper of Severus Snape's home.<p>

"Here we are Little Rose, you're anxious boyfriend awaits you!"

I gave him a hug, "thank you, for today." I waved goodbye as I walked along the familiar cobbled stone path. I grabbed the cold marble snake and knocked thrice. The Door swung inwards to show a tall pale haired man leaning on a slim walking stick.  
>"Ah, Rebecca, How lovely it is to see that your fine." he sighed slightly, showing the exhaustion of the war. "I'll go get Draco." He limped off with an air of elegance. I slowly walked inside, The door shutting behind me. My footsteps echoed around the room. Suddenly arms wrapped around me. The smell of aniseed with a slight hint of musk engulfed me, it felt wrong. I had grown accustomed to the smell of fireworks and cinnamon.<br>"Don't ever do that to me again, I was so worried." He whispered in my ear as he pressed a soft kiss on my hair.  
>"I'm sorry. I won't be able to stay for long, I need to see Harry. How about tomorrow night?" I whispered gently. He smiled and nodded slightly, pulling me closer towards him and all I could think about was a tall redhead.<p>

_Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I promise ill try update more! Thanks for the reviews. I love feedback! So keep them coming (good or bad) I quite like this chapter, hope you do too! And im going to write the next chapter in Harry's POV so you can all see his side of the story! Please review! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! xxx_


	6. Harry's Story

_Hey, sorry I never update! Im just super slack :) so I finally have my own new macbook so hopefully I'll update more. This chapter is in Harry's P.O.V and will probably not be amazing, i'm not J.K Rowling and Harry isn't my Character so he will probably seem weird. Anyway I don't own HP nor any of the characters unless you hadn't heard of them before my story. Enjoy!_

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, his head continued to pound and hushed voices filled his ears. Ginny's voice was always constant. He heard his sister, His Twin sister. It seemed weird, he'd never truly be alone. Dumbledore had been the reason he'd been alone, forcing Rebecca and everyone else to lie to him. He couldn't bring himself to hate Rebecca or even be mad at her, She seemed so fragile and innocent. She looked just like Lilly had. But he knew nothing about her, someone had to know her. George would know her. He knew everyone, except Slytherin's. His head had started to pound but everything was now clear. Straight red hair hung in front of his face, the smell of lavender wafted around his head. He could hear the chickens being chased by an annoyed Mrs Weasley, The birds singing and the busy hum of too many people being in one house. Everything seemed peaceful. "The order will arrive in and hour, Will he be awake?" A bright but worried voice sounded from the door. Ginny now sitting back up replied cooly "He should be, Who ordered a meeting?"  
>"Molly did." Hermione replied as she left the room.<br>"I'm awake you know," Harry said Huskily, His voice rough from lack of use. Arms quickly wrapped around him, Red hair threatening to suffocate him. "Don't ever do that again, Harry Potter." She whispered with Fake anger. "i'll go get some food, i'm guessing your hungry?"  
>"Starving." He replied, His stomach growling. He lied back down sighing. An order meeting. What do they all want, they're all liars. The people who lied to him all his life, coming to sympathize. Coming to say sorry. "Screw them all," he whispered. Anger boiled through his blood. He got up and ran outside towards the field , he stopped not even sure why he had come to the field. He wanted to yell, scream and blame everyone for the pain he was going through. But it wasn't fair on them. He had told himself after the war that he would never let anger control him, he wouldn't take out his pain on others. He wouldn't be anything like Voldemort. So every time he got angry, he walked away. "Bloody hell," He looked back to see Ron lying on his back near the fence.<p>

Harry Laughed and walked towards Ron ready to help him get up. Ron shook his head, " Harry, you okay?" Ron said with a hint of sadness. They both jumped the fence and walked towards the burrow.

"THEY TOOK REBECCA?"  
>"Yes Harry they have and we are doing everything we can to find her." Minerva replied politely they were all waiting for him to blow.<br>"YOU AREN'T DOING ENOUGH." Harry shook with anger, how dare they. He took a deep breath and continued, " I want everyone looking for her now!" Chairs started to scrape as everyone got up to leave. The scared looks on there faces reminded him of death eaters.  
>"Minerva, can you stay?" He said softly.<br>"Of course Harry."  
>" I want to know why I was never told about Rebecca?"<br>"Dumbledore had forbidden us, He never told us why just that it was better for the both of you. I'm sorry Harry. All your life has been painful, She should have never been kept away from you."  
>"Why though, why keep my sister away from me? I still would have died. I would have done it to make her Future better like I did for everyone else."<br>"Only Dumbledore knew, Harry." Minerva owed her head slightly and stood to leave.  
>"George found Rebecca, She's with Draco." Lee Jordan stood in the doorway panting. Harry nodded and left for his room. She was safe.<p>

_I hoped you liked it! Feel free to ask me any questions about this chapter! And please review, I need feedback on this chapter! Also your reviews keep me writing, so keep em coming! Hopefully this answered some of your questions about Harry's feeling and SORRY I confused you all with bring George in as a love interest (still not sure if that is what he is yet) I don't know where thats is going to go so ill just leave you confused :) xxxx thanks for reading. _


	7. Elf made Wine & Blaize

I lay on a persian rug as the fire flickered and cast a warm light around the lounge. The Manor of the Evans had become a place of solitude over the past two days. An escape from peering eyes and harmful arms. Just as I was leaving this darkness, it came crashing back in the shape of two men. Two men I thought I had feelings for. I groaned, rolling onto my side and staring into the flames.  
>"Fire isn't going to answer anything Miss Evans." I jumped up grabbing my wand, Only to see Zane. "Long time sunny boy," I said with a smile, "Elf made wine?"<br>He nodded as I started pouring the wine. Handing him the wine I asked "How did you know there are questions I need answers to?"  
>"Well... for one, you spent the day with a certain red head then runaway from the one man you've admitted to liking."<br>Sigh, he always knew to much. "yea about that... Im getting a cat!" I replied with a laugh and a swig of wine. "Becca i'll say one thing, you always said feelings were what ruined people."  
>"And now i'm letting them ruin my life in so many ways." I sat back finishing my wine. "I don't even know if like George..."<br>"Well im off little rose,Good luck" He gave me a hug and walked away, "Harry's asking about you, go see him or he'll have aurors after you." and with that he was gone. And I was alone again. I needed some fun. 

I was walking up the path of the Malfoy Manor, Blaize had organized a party, apparently everyone was there or so Cho told me. We entered the Door and found ourselves amongst the last few years of ex Hogwarts students. A Band played loudly from the corner of the room. Blaize knew how to throw a party. Cho dragged me to the drinks table as she chatted about the latest Gossip. "You and Draco being an item is big news, as is the fact that your Harry Potter's twin sister." I sighed, turning around only to have a cup shoved in my hands by none other than Blaize Zabini. "Drink, Draco's looking for you." I raised my eyebrows puzzled. "lets just say being quiet means you hear everything being said Little Rose."

"You spend to much time around Zane, He's rubbing off on you,"  
>He laughed, A rare thing from such a reserved man. "I think it George that calls you Little Rose, and why is that?"<br>I definitely preferred a quiet Blaize. "We first met at the rose garden, near my home." I whispered with a small smile, everything had been simple then. I walked off, losing myself in the crowd and letting the music take over. The Party continued to be easy. I was stuck with the occasional conversation otherwise Blaize saved me from everyone. I got to be Rebecca Evans again, the girl who everyone admired but usually ignored. But this time It was a different group of friends, It was Blaize and those who admired us. It was fun and easy.  
>"Ignoring everyone will not solve your problems."<br>"I know, I just can't face my problems." I replied as we walked Outside. There was a big crowd outside containing everyone I was avoiding. Blaize was right, I couldn't ignore them. I walked towards the group, A smile plastered on my face.

_Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this Chapter even though its quite short. Follow me on .com, and I give you updates on where I am up to and so on. Well... Please review! xox_


	8. His memory

_Heyy, im not 100% sure if I like where this story is going... If I can't come up with a better story line, I might quit (I hope I don't have too) anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter :) Also if you have anything you might want to see in chapters to come just let me know! Xx I'm really sorry about how long this chapter has taken me to write. I love you!_

I liked Draco, a lot. But George kept getting in the way. He was Cute, funny and Smart. Draco was supposed to be the one, he was the one. The one who had changed everything. And Harry thought we suited. I was torn, torn between Love and like. I needed someone to confide and talk to. That person was Blaize Zabinni. So here I was sitting in my Grandmothers garden.  
>"Last night was so awkward" I said with a sigh.<br>"It wasn't, you just had eye sex with George whilst Draco had his arm around you." Blaze replied honestly. Blaze was good for the truth, he never lied unless he thought he would gain from it. But I still blushed crimson.  
>"George is just a friend, he may be cute and funny. But Draco... Draco completes me."<br>"Then I think you know what to do."  
>"Do I? What about George..?"<br>"George is a friend, anyway I don't think anyone thinks anything is going on between you two. You heard Cho, You and Draco are the it couple."  
>He was right, he was always right. George was just a friend and I had read to much into our outing. Maybe I just needed to spend time with Draco. <p>

"You and Draco must come to the gala tomorrow. Everyone is talking about you two." Narcissa stated gently, She seemed happy now. "What is going on between you and Draco, Sweet?"  
>"I don't know, I guess we would have to talk about it." I replied. I was still confused about my love life, But I was choosing Draco.<br>"You'll have plenty of time for that tonight, Lucius and I are going out and you and Draco can have the house to yourselves." She smiled with a look that could only mean past memories. " Draco loves you, He doesn't quite know yet. But a mother always knows. And you love him, you can see it in your eyes but you'll never admit it, you're far to stubborn." She looked towards the door, "The boys are home." she said as she walked towards the entrance hall. The Malfoys had benefited hugely from the end of the war. They were free to be a Family, Free of fear. They had Lost people as well but they had each other and that was all that mattered. I drunk the rest of my Tea and went to join the happy family. "Its good to see you Rebecca." Lucius said as he and Narcissa left the room.  
>I rushed into Draco's arms, savoring the feel.<p>

"Becs, are you okay?" He whispered into my Hair. I realized he had no idea of what had been going through my mind the past couple of days. I looked up at him and smiled,  
>"Im fine, I just missed you."<br>"We saw each other last night, Becs."  
>"I know." I snuggled more into him.<br>"I need to see your brother, you coming?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Harry was still staying at the Weasleys, The headquarters of the order of Phoenix. We walked into what I guessed what a Meeting. Draco sat down and joined in, I had forgotten how involved with the order he had become. I walked outside not wanting to hear how bad things where. I sat down on a log and watched the Gnomes run around the garden. Everything had changed in the past two years , all I wanted was a simple life again. To be on the move all the time, enjoying life and not worrying about wether the people I cared about would die.  
>"Are you okay Becca?" Harry asked from behind me.<br>"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
>"Draco said you were acting weird and you, well you seem Lost."<br>"He''ll never leave us alone, we'll never live in peace, even though he's dead. His Memory will never go away." Harry looked at me sadly, he nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around in that moment, everything felt right. Like I had never lost anyone, never watched a war ruin everything I had grown to love. We both Stood and walked inside, ready to face his memory.

The meeting was coming to an end and people were saying goodbyes, goodbyes that could be their last. A warm cup of tea was pushed into my hands by a sympathetic Molly, I smiled and said thanks. Draco's hand rested on my back and pushed me towards the sitting room. I sipped my sweetened tea between polite hello's and half smiles. Food was handed around the room and My mood lightened. I told myself I couldn't always worry about his memory now. The mood in the room was Sombre, Many members of the Order were out on a mission, To see if anyone could find out what the death Eaters were trying to do. So far all the Order could work out was that they were continuing Voldemort's orders, whatever they were? They guessed Voldemort had wanted more than Harry Dead and to rule the wizarding world. Hopefully after tonights mission we would know.

"We should head home now, do you want me to drop you off?" Draco whispered into my ear.

"No its fine, I don't really feel like being alone." I whispered back.  
>"I could stay with you?"<br>"All night?"  
>"Of course!"<br>I smiled and kissed his cheek. Grabbing his hand as I stood, leading him out the door as we said our goodbyes. And with smiles on our Faces we vanished into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note: Heyy I hoped you liked the last chapter, I realize it was short but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Remember to review and give me your feedback! I think I've figured out where this going but keep telling me any of your ideas! I love hearing your ideas, especially when writers block hits me! Enjoy xx  
><em>

We ended up at Draco's, as he had the house to himself. I still didn't like going home.  
>"Tea Becs?"<br>"oooh yes please!" I replied with a smile. I was happy I had chosen to ignore feelings I had felt for George, being with Draco was all I could ever ask for. I followed him into the kitchen, where he was preparing the tea. I had always enjoyed coming to the Malfoy manor. Over the years it had become a second home for me. Me and Zane would always visit Draco and the Slytherins here during the Holidays. The manor hadn't changed one bit, its Gothic look was something I still admired. But the one thing I truly loved about the Manor was just how much it reflected the Malfoy's personalities. It showed their pride of being Slytherins and how much they loved each other.  
>"Hello? Becs, are you listening?" His voice taking me from my memories.<br>"Oh, sorry. I wasn't, what were you saying?"  
>He laughed and replied "I was asking if you wanted a biscuit?"<br>"Yes please Drake." I said with a smile. We grabbed our Tea and biscuits and headed up to his room. Draco's room had changed dramatically since we had left school. Gone was the Slytherin theme, The only item you could relate to Slytherin was the Emerald bed spread. The walls were covered with News paper clippings and Photos from his past and present. The Order of The Phoenix had taken over his life. I walked over to the wall covered in photos, my Fingers skimming along the memories. "I thought I should cover my walls with things that really matter to me." His voice cause shivers down my spine as he whispered into my ear. He placed a small kiss on the neck, almost causing me to drop my tea. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into him. _  
><em>

I snuggled into Draco, mumbling a hello. His reply was a kiss, a sweet loving kiss but short seeing as Draco had things to do for the Order. Any member of the Order was quite busy trying to find out what the Death Eaters were up to, So far they had found out nothing new. Luckily I wasn't in the Order and had no plans on joining. Which also meant I was free to do as I wanted today. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed, thinking of what I should do for the day. I decided I Should continue on getting back to my normal self, so I quickly owled Blaize to see if there was anything happening today. With a bounce in my step I left the Malfoy Manor.

_Hey readers, the first half has been sitting there waiting for me to finish and i finally did. sorry this took forever to do! life got surprisingly busy and I forgot all about it. xx_


End file.
